ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Casper: The Spookiest Movie
Casper: The Spookiest Movie is a 2019 American traditionally animated fantasy comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by Universal Studios, based on the Harvey Comics cartoon characters Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch, serving as an origin story between the two characters. The film stars the voices of TBD. Casper: The Spookiest Movie was released on theaters on September 9, 2019. It recieved positive reviews and was a box-office success. Plot In a ghost train where spirits are heading towards the Ghost Central, a little boy named Casper has no idea of where he is, nor is he aware that he is a ghost himself. He gets kicked off the train and finds himself in the city of Deedstown, where he unintentionally scares a bunch of the town's citizens, which leads him to the realization that he is a ghost. Meanwhile, an malefic warlock named Desmond Spellman who believes himself the greatest warlock to have existed gets an unwelcome messaged by the Oracle in his Magic Mirror who tells him that in the future, a 10-year-old girl named Wendy will surpass him in being the greatest witch ever. In response, Desmond plans to get rid of her with the advised "Mystic Abyss". He creates two henchmen: Jules and Vincent, and assigns them to bring Wendy to him. Wendy, who got separated from her biological parents when she was a baby, has a strained relationship with her work-obsessed adoptive father Tim Carson, who is attempting to demolish the Applegate Mansion, to make way for a new renovation for the town: building a brand new mini-mall in its place, and has been an outcast at school because she still can't control her powers. However, a group of protestors are against the demolition, as the house was confirmed to be a historical landmark. The bickering was cut short when the wrecking crew that Tim hired and protestors were terrorized by a trio of mocking ghosts called the Ghostly Trio, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso, who are in possession of the Mansion. Wendy witnessed this after seeing the group running in panic, and wants to join the Trio, but they refuse since she is only human. Jules and Vincent arrive to abduct Wendy, who narrowly escapes with her powers. The train that Casper was on arrives in Ghost Central run by the evil ghoul Kibosh, where new spirits are trained to learn the proper ghost lifestyle and work to receive a haunting license. After discovering Casper's absent, Kibosh becomes furious about the idea of letting a rookie ghost being let loose without any education and forces his spineless assistant Snivel to find Casper and bring him back. After saving Wendy from detention when a gang of bullies, led by a trough boy named Brock, attempt to pull a prank by dropping a balloon full of gunk on her, which instead lands on the school principal, Wendy's teacher, Sheila Fistergraff, who is leading protesters becomes outraged after she and Wendy witness in the news, that Tim and the town's mayor: Johnny Hunt will proceed with the demolition project as planned, despite a series of setbacks, after the mayor threatens to dismiss Tim if he does not do the job. Wendy runs into Casper and, due to their nice personalities and having been bossed around by their respective relatives, become great friends, much to Casper's surprised to see that a human isn't afraid of him. Wendy insists on teaching Casper to be a real ghost while also introducing him to the Trio, who are later revealed to be Casper's uncles. Much to the Trio's delight, they discover that Casper is their nephew and he hasn't gone to the Ghost Central and has therefore never been educated by Kibosh, which gives them the opportunity to train Casper and prove themselves to Kibosh, so he would stop chasing them. However, they are unknowingly eavesdropped on by Snivel, who informs Kibosh of their plan, much to Kibosh's rage. Casper manages to succeed in his first lesson in going into the stealth mode (going invisible), but fails at every other lesson, leading the Trio to realize that Casper is too soft to be a terrifying ghost: he wants to be friendly, which forces them to kick him out. After a night of waiting for her father's arrival at her school's open house, Wendy gets disappointed and sad that he never showed up as a mouse tries to comfort and support Wendy. The next morning, Tim decides to make it up to her by spending more time with her. Wendy offers to teach Casper to become a better ghost after Casper informed on what happened. Casper manages to succeed by using his powers on Brock getting him into trouble with the principal, when Brock and his friends were teasing Wendy, and so he tests his new powers by scaring away a man who attempts to rob a convenience store, and is thanked by the owner for saving his life, which gives Casper the idea to use his ghostly powers to help people. After Tim's office accidentally catches on fire by Bill Case, a professional bomber he hired to blow up the mansion, he is unable to attend the plans he made with Wendy earlier, but Wendy hopes Tim will remember their other plans. After Casper and Wendy set up dinner for Tim's arrival, Snivel sees Casper acting like a servant to a human and leaves to report back to Kibosh, to which Kibosh is unable to tolerate any further, and prepares to retrieve Casper himself. The Ghostly Trio discover Casper's good deeds and abduct him in attempt to save their reputation, which unfortunately ruins Wendy's opportunity to have Tim meet Casper as Tim does not believe her, and instead leaves to visit the mayor, which leads Wendy to the soluction to run away via a spell, for feeling betrayed by Casper, thus alerting Desmond's magic tracker, but gets captured and locked inside the mansion by Brock and his gang for getting them a month of detention, unaware that a bomb has been implanted inside by Bill. The next morning, Kibosh arrives in Deedstown, captures the Trio, and forces Snivel to find Casper. After discovering that Wendy ran away, Tim meets Casper, and they both set out to find her, with Casper assuming that she is in the Applegate Mansion, which is about to explode, so Tim hitches a ride with Fistergraff as Casper arrives at the mansion to find Wendy, and try to help her escape. Tim manages to get Wendy out and Casper eats the bomb, which explodes in his stomach, saving the mansion. However, Wendy is then found by Desmond and his henchmen. After confronting Tim, Desmond explains the Oracle's prediction and after trying to resist him, Desmond casts Wendy into the Mystic Abyss to destroy her, but Casper dives in to save her. Tim tries to fight Desmond but falling due to not having magical powers. Yet before Desmond can turn Tim into fertilizer, a giant three-eyed monster pops up and frightens the evil warlock, turning the tables and, along with Wendy's broom, pushing him causing him to fall into the Abyss himself. The monster turns out to be the Ghostly Trio, who escaped from Kibosh and combined their powers to defeat him. While they hold the Abyss open, Tim pulls Wendy and Casper out. Now saved, Casper and Wendy reconcile their friendship. The Oracle proclaims that Wendy is the greatest witch because she did something no other witch ever could: She befriended a ghost. With Kibosh being impressed with Casper's technique for save the mansion, Casper informs him that the Ghostly Trio taught him how to do it, so Kibosh decides to let the Trio stay and haunt, which led to The Trio returning Casper the favor by telling Kibosh that they are Casper's uncles, after Kibosh informs them the importance of family, which allows Casper to stay with his uncles, and Kibosh to leave them in peace. Wendy and her father reconcile and Brock and his gang get their comeuppance when the Trio hangs them from the branches of a nearby tree by their underwear. Casper decides to go with a new name: Casper the Friendly Ghost. Cast TBD